Epilogues
by Rina Meunier
Summary: This is my version of some episode endings. Data/OC
1. Skin of Evil

**Hello and guten Tag, my dear readers. I'm sorry for the long silence, but I'm a bit stuck on 'Magic'. This is something that has been on my mind for some time. If you have an episode you want me to do, just say... äh write the word. Viel Spaß!**

* * *

Skin of Evil

Data sat on his couch, lost in thought. Tasha's death had left him with a sense of emptiness. He did not know how to deal with it. He had never lost someone that special to him. He had been lonely before he was assigned to the Enterprise.

Tasha had accepted him – not only as a person, but also as a man. She had not viewed him as just a machine. And even though she had told him that "It never happened", Data had soon understood that it had been because she was embarrassed about her behavior. He was very glad that they had reestablished their friendship before her death. It would have been unbearable otherwise.

His thoughts wandered to the other very special woman in his life. She, too, had been embarrassed about a number of things. Her looks, her accent and about her not quite human features. But when it came to him, she was never ashamed. She was very accepting.

The door chime sounded. "Come in, please." His visitor raised her hand when he wanted to stand up to greet her. "Don't bother, hon. I just wanted to see how you are doing. You look… out of sorts."

He lowered his eyes. "I am…functional."

"May I?" she asked and gestured towards the couch. He nodded and she sat down next to him. "I didn't ask if you were functional. I know that this must be hard for you. Is there anything I can do?"

He did not look at her. He did not know if she suspected anything. If she did, she did not show it. "Data." He felt a slender hand on his shoulder and finally looked at his girlfriend. Her eyes were full of understanding and concern. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"I cannot. I gave my word."

"And I'm not gonna force you to break it. Whatever it was between you and Tasha, she is special to you. I can accept that. I trust you. Your relationship with her is absolutely none of my business." She caressed the back of his hand and stood up. "I'll leave you to your brooding." She went to the door.

As quickly as only an android could, he stood up and took her wrist. "Please do not go, Rina." He put his hands on her shoulders and she smiled. "I do not wish to be alone. Stay with me."

Her smile widened and she hugged him tightly. She let go and gently nudged him towards his bedroom. "Come on. I know what we could do."

Data hesitated, but let her lead him to the bed. She surprised him by removing only her shoes and lying down on the mattress. She mentioned for him to do the same. When he complied, she arranged them so that his head came to rest upon her chest, his ear placed against her heart.

Her fingers ran through his hair, manicured nails soothingly scratching his head. He closed his eyes with something akin to a sigh. And while he was listening to Rina's steady heartbeat, he found that he felt less empty.


	2. The Schizoid Man

**Hallo Leute. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated. Viel Spaß!**

* * *

The Schizoid Man

"Data! I need to talk to you." Data turned to Counselor Troi and held the lift doors open for her. She stepped in and before he could state his destination, she called: "Sickbay."

The lift started and he turned to the Betazoid in surprise and concern. "Are you ill, Counselor?"

She smiled a little sadly. "No, Data. I'm fine. This is about Rina."

Data's eyes went wide. Since he woke up in their quarters, he had not thought about Rina. "Did Graves harm her while possessing my body?" he found that he almost dreaded the answer.

Troi sighed. "Well, Rina said that after the incident with Graves's assistant, he went to your quarters. She said you… he eyed her up like a piece of meat and told her how pretty she was and how much he could appreciate it. She knew then that something was wrong and told him she would inform the captain. He gripped her chin, threatened her and then knocked her unconscious. Melanie found her with a bruised jaw and a serious concussion."

Data was – there was no other word – horrified. "Are they both alright?"

Troi nodded. "Melanie is in Ten-Forward. And Rina should be awake by now."

When they entered sickbay, Troi immediately went to Rina and Dr. Pulaski. Data stayed in the background. He did not know how she would react to him. He did not want her to be afraid of him.

"You can leave now, Commander, but I want you horizontal for the rest of today and no vigorous activities," Pulaski told Rina.

"Yes, Doctor." Then their eyes met. He expected to see fear in her expression, but instead her face lit up with relief and… joy?

"Hey, hon. You ok?"

Puzzled but relieved he stepped closer to the bed and helped her down. "Yes. Graves downloaded his knowledge minus his personality into the ship's computer. I am… me again."

She smiled. "Great. Can we go home now? I'd like to lie down. I'm still a bit dizzy."

"Of course." The journey back to their quarters was quiet. Once they were there, Rina showered, washed off her make-up and changed into nightclothes.

She looked at him where he sat on the sofa. "You're not joining me?" she sounded disappointed.

He looked at the floor. "Are you alright? I am sorry you were injured."

He felt her sit down next to him. "Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault."

"If he had not punched you with my strength, you could have defended yourself and would not have gotten hurt."

She sighed and cupped his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Again, that was _not_ your fault, Data. Are you ok? You were the one he really violated."

"Do not worry. I do not even remember anything. I am surprised you are not afraid or angry at me for…"

He was cut off by her lips on his. It was a light and tender kiss. She rubbed her nose against his and whispered: "It wasn't you, honey. I knew that. I was so happy when I was told that you're ok again."

He kissed the top of her head. "I believe you were ordered to bed."

She smirked mischievously at him. "Care to assist me?"

His eyes went wide. "You were told to avoid vigorous activities."

She pouted. "But I heard you were capable of indefinite gentleness."

Data half-smiled and picked her up. "That I am."

He stopped in front of the bedroom door. "And Rina?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."


End file.
